La feíta
by rxmirezr
Summary: Mikan, de 17 años, es cínica y leal, también es demasiado inteligente como para caer bajo los encantos de Natsume Hyuuga, el mujeriego y chico más guapo del instituto. Y cuando el la apoda "la feíta" ella le lanza el refresco a la cara. Pero las cosas no van bien en casa, y Mikan, desesperada por una distracción, acaba besando a Natsume.
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, ni la historia.**

* * *

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

Una vez más, Nonoko y Anna estaban haciendo completamente el ridículo, moviendo el culo como bailarinas de un vídeo de rap. Pero supongo que los chicos comen mierda, ¿no? Sinceramente, podía sentir mi IQ cayendo mientras me preguntaba, por enésima vez esa noche, ¿por qué había dejado que me arrastren de nuevo aquí?

Cada vez que llegamos a _Nest_ , pasa lo mismo. Nonoko y Anna bailan, coquetean, atraen la atención de todos los varones a la vista, y, finalmente, son llevadas fuera de la fiesta por su mejor amiga protectora −yo− antes de que cualquiera de los perros con tentáculos pueda aprovecharse de ellas. Mientras tanto, me senté en el bar toda la noche hablando con Joe, el camarero treintañero, sobre "los problemas con los chicos en estos días".

Pensé que Joe se ofendería si le dijera que uno de los mayores problemas era este maldito lugar. _Nest_ , que solía ser un bar real, había sido convertido en un salón adolescente hace tres años. La barra de roble desvencijada seguía en pie, pero Joe servía únicamente refrescos mientras los chicos bailaban y escuchaban música en vivo. Odiaba el lugar por la simple razón de lo que les hizo a mis amigas, que podrían ser algo más sensibles la mayoría de veces, allí actuaban como idiotas. Pero en su defensa, no eran las únicas. La mitad del instituto Alice se presentaba los fines de semana, y nadie abandonaba el club con su dignidad intacta.

Quiero decir en serio, ¿dónde estaba la diversión en todo esto? ¿Quieres bailar la misma música tecno pesada semana tras semana? ¡Claro! Entonces tal vez golpearé ese sudoroso, jugador de fútbol ninfómano. Tal vez tengamos discusiones significativas sobre política y filosofía, mientras nos movemos al ritmo de alguna canción horrible que se encuentre de moda. Ugh.

Sí, claro.

Nonoko se dejó caer en el taburete junto al mío.

—Deberías venir bailar con nosotras, Miki —dijo ella, sin aliento por su botín de agitación.

—Es muy divertido.

—Claro que lo es—murmuré.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —Anna se sentó en mi otro lado, su cola de caballo rosado fresa rebotando contra sus hombros. — ¿Vieron eso? ¿Lo _vieron_? ¡Mochiage se me quedó mirando fijamente! ¿Has _visto_ eso? ¡Oh mi Dios!—.

Nonoko puso los ojos en blanco. —Te preguntó dónde habías comprado tus zapatos, Annie. Es totalmente gay—.

—Es demasiado guapo para ser gay.

Nonoko la ignoró, pasándose los dedos por detrás de la oreja, como si estuviera tejiendo trenzas invisibles en su cabello azul oscuro.

—Miki, deberías bailar con nosotras. Te hemos traído aquí para poder pasar el rato contigo, no es que Joe no sea divertido. —Ella le guiñó un ojo al camarero, probablemente con la esperanza de conseguir algunos refrescos gratis. —Pero somos tus amigas. Deberías venir a bailar. ¿No debería, Annie?

—Totalmente—, coincidió Anna, mirando a Mochiage, que estaba sentado en el otro lado de la habitación. Hizo una pausa y se volvió hacia nosotras. —Espera. ¿Qué? No estaba escuchando.

—Sólo te ves tan aburrida aquí, Miki. Quiero que te diviertas también.

—Estoy bien−, mentí. —Lo estoy pasando muy bien. Saben que no puedo bailar. Me cruzaría en su camino. Vayan a... vivir la vida o lo que sea. Voy a estar bien aquí.

Nonoko entrecerró los ojos color avellana. — ¿Estás segura?—preguntó.

—Afirmativo—.

Frunció el ceño, pero después de un segundo se encogió de hombros y cogió a Anna por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la pista de baile.

— ¡Santa mierda! — exclamó Anna. — ¡Reduce la velocidad, Nonoko! ¡Me vas a arrancar el brazo! —Entonces se abrieron paso alegremente hacia la mitad de la pista, ya sincronizando las caderas con la pulsante música tecno.

— ¿Por qué no les dices que estás triste? —, Preguntó Joe, empujando un vaso de cola de cereza hacia mí.

—No estoy triste.

—No eres una buena mentirosa tampoco—, respondió antes de que un grupo de estudiantes de primer año comenzara a gritar por bebidas en el otro extremo de la barra.

Le di un sorbo a mi cola de cereza, mirando el reloj encima de la barra. El segundero parecía estar congelado, y yo rezaba por que la maldita cosa se hubiera roto o algo así.

No les pediría a Nonoko y Anna irnos hasta las once. Algo antes y sería la aguafiestas. Sin embargo, según el reloj ni siquiera eran las nueve, y ya podía sentir que me estaba dando una migraña por la música tecno, que sólo empeoraba con la luz pulsante estroboscópica. Muévete, ¡segunda mano! ¡Muévete!

—Hola.

Giré los ojos y me volví para mirar al intruso no deseado. Esto pasaba de vez en cuando. Algún chico, por lo general borracho o con un grado de olor corporal informal, toma un asiento a mi lado y hace un intento a medias de una pequeña charla. Es evidente que no han heredado el gen atento, porque la expresión en mi cara era muy, muy obvia de que no estaba de humor para estar platicando con nadie.

Sorprendentemente, el chico que había tomado el asiento a mi lado no olía a marihuana o axilas. De hecho, podría haber sido colonia lo que olía en el aire. Pero mi disgusto sólo aumentó cuando me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la colonia. Habría preferido el confuso de cabeza borracho.

Natsume. Joder. Rápido.

— ¿Qué quieres? —exigí, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de ser educada.

— ¿No eres del tipo amigable? —Natsume preguntó con sarcasmo. —En realidad, he venido a hablar contigo.

—Bueno, una mierda para ti, no hablo con la gente esta noche.

Sorbí de mi bebida en voz alta, esperando que tomara la sugerencia no muy sutil de irse. No hubo suerte. Podía sentir sus ojos de color carmesí arrastrándose sobre mí. Ni siquiera podía fingir mirarme a los ojos, ¿podía? ¡Uf!

—Vamos, —Natsume bromeó. — no hay necesidad de ser tan fría—.

—Déjame en paz—susurré con los dientes apretados. —Ve a probar tu acto de encanto con alguna fulana con baja autoestima, porque no me lo estoy tragando.

—Oh, no estoy interesado en fulanas— dijo. — eso no es lo mío—.

Solté un bufido. —Cualquier chica que te dé la hora del día, Natsume, definitivamente es una fulana. Nadie con buen gusto, clase o dignidad realmente te encuentra atractivo.

Muy bien. Eso fue una mentira pequeña.

Natsume Hyuuga era el más repugnante mujeriego playboy más oscuro del peldaño del instituto Alice... pero era un poco caliente. Tal vez si pudiera ponerlo en silencio... y cortarle las manos... tal vez —sólo tal vez— sería tolerable entonces. De lo contrario, era una verdadera pieza de mierda. Mierda de perro con tentáculos.

—Y supongo, ¿que tú tienes gusto, clase y dignidad? —preguntó, sonriendo.

—Sí, lo hago—.

—Eso es una vergüenza.

— ¿Es éste tu intento de coqueteo? —le pregunté. —Si es así, has fracasado. Épicamente.

Se echó a reír. —Nunca fallo en el coqueteo. —se pasó los dedos por el pelo oscuro, desordenándolo, y ajustó su sonrisa torcida, un poco arrogante. —Sólo estoy siendo amable. Trato de mantener una conversación agradable.

—Lo siento. No me interesa. —Me di la vuelta y tomé otro trago de mi Cola de cereza. Pero él no se movió. Ni siquiera una pulgada. —Te puedes ir ahora—, le dije con fuerza.

Natsume suspiró. —Muy bien. Estás siendo muy poco cooperativa, sabes. Así que supongo que voy a ser honesto contigo. Necesito que me eches una mano: eres más inteligente y más obstinada que la mayoría de chicas con las que hablo. Pero estoy aquí por un poco más que una conversación ingeniosa—. Puso su atención en la pista de baile. —Realmente necesito tu ayuda. Ya ves, tus amigas están calientes. Y tú, querida, eres la feíta—.

— ¿Eso incluso es una palabra? —

—La amiga designada fea — aclaró. —No te ofendas, pero esa serías tú—.

— ¡Yo no soy la...! —

—Oye, no te pongas a la defensiva. No es que seas un ogro ni nada, pero en comparación... —Él encogió sus anchos hombros—.

—Piensa en ello. ¿Por qué te traen aquí si no bailas? —Tuvo el descaro de llegar a más y dio una palmadita a mi rodilla, como si estuviera tratando de consolarme. Me aparté de él, y sus dedos se movieron sin problemas para cepillarse algunos cabellos de su rostro en su lugar.

—Mira—dijo, — tienes amigas calientes, realmente amigas calientes. −Hizo una pausa, observando la acción de la pista de baile por un momento, antes de enfrentarse a mí otra vez. —El punto es, los científicos han demostrado que cada grupo de amigos tiene un punto débil, una feíta. Y las chicas responden bien a los chicos que se asocian con sus feas—.

— ¿Los drogadictos pueden llamarse a sí mismos científicos ahora? Eso es nuevo para mí.

—No seas amarga—, dijo. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que a las chicas, como tus amigas, les resulta atractivo cuando los chicos muestran una cierta sensibilidad y socializan con las feas. Así que hablando contigo en este momento estoy duplicando mis probabilidades de echar un polvo esta noche. Por favor ayúdame aquí, y sólo pretende disfrutar de la conversación—.

Le miré fijamente, atónita, durante un largo rato. La belleza realmente estaba a flor de piel. Natsume Hyuuga puede tener el cuerpo de un dios griego, pero su alma es tan negra y vacía como el interior de mi armario. ¡Qué hijo de puta!

Con un movimiento rápido me puse de pie y arrojé el contenido de mi vaso en dirección a Natsume. La cola de cereza voló por todo su cuerpo, salpicando su caro polo blanco.

Las gotas del líquido rojo oscuro brillaban en sus mejillas y su pelo de color oscuro. Su rostro brillaba con ira, y su cincelada mandíbula rechinaba ferozmente.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — espetó, limpiándose la cara con el dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué crees que ha sido? — grité, con los puños cerrados a mis costados.

—Honestamente, feíta, no tengo ni la más remota idea.

Llamas enfadadas ardían en mis mejillas. —Si crees que voy a dejar a una de mis amigas salir de aquí contigo, Natsume, estás muy, muy mal—le escupí. —Eres un poco desagradable, superficial, burro mujeriego, y espero que las manchas de refresco de tu camisita sean de tu gusto. —Justo antes de que me marchara, miré por encima de mi hombro y añadí: —Y mi nombre no es "feíta". Es Mikan Hemos estado en el mismo salón de clases desde la escuela media, tú absorto en ti mismo hijo de puta.

Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que el maldito tecno estaba muy fuerte. Nadie más que Joe escuchó el pequeño episodio, y probablemente encontró toda la cosa histérica. Tuve que abrirme camino a través de la pista de baile llena para encontrar a mis amigas. Cuando las localicé, agarré a Nonoko y Anna por los codos y tiré de ellos hacia la salida.

— ¡Hey! —, Protestó Anna.

— ¿Qué va mal? — Nonoko preguntó.

—Estamos jodidamente saliendo de aquí— dije, tirando de sus cuerpos reacios detrás de mí — Lo explicaré en el coche. No puedo soportar estar en este infierno más de un segundo.

— ¿Le puedo decir adiós a Mochiage primero? —Anna gimió, tratando de aflojar mi apretón de su brazo.

—Anna — mi cuello tronó dolorosamente cuando me volví para darle la cara. —Él es gay! No tienes una oportunidad, así que déjalo ya. Tengo que salir de aquí. Por favor—.

Las saqué al estacionamiento, donde el aire helado de enero golpeó nuestra carne desnuda de la cara. Cediendo, Nonoko y Anna se reunieron cerca a uno y otro lado de mí. Tienen que haber encontrado su ropa, que estaba destinada a ser sexy, mal equipada para manejar la sensación térmica. Nos dirigimos a mi coche, acurrucadas, separándonos sólo, cuando llegamos al parachoques delantero. Hice clic en el botón de desbloqueo de mi llavero para que pudiéramos entrar a la cabina ligeramente más cálida que Saturno sin demora.

Nonoko se acurrucó en el asiento delantero y dijo, a través de su castañeteo de dientes.

— ¿Por qué estamos yéndonos tan temprano? Miki, sólo son, como, las nueve y cuarto.

Anna tenía mala cara en el asiento trasero con una manta antigua envuelta a su alrededor como un capullo. (Mi calefacción de mierda rara vez se decidía a funcionar, así que dejé un alijo de mantas en el suelo.)

—Discutí con alguien— les expliqué, golpeando la llave en el contacto con una fuerza innecesaria. —Le tiré mi Cola, y no quería quedarme por su respuesta.

— ¿Con quién? —preguntó Nonoko.

Había estado temiendo esa pregunta, porque sabía la reacción que conseguiría.

—Con Natsume Hyuuga.

Dos desvanecidos, suspiros femeninos siguieron mi respuesta.

—Oh, vamos —me quejé yo. —El chico es un puto. No puedo soportarlo. Duerme con todo lo que se mueve, y su cerebro se encuentra en sus pantalones, lo que significa que es microscópico.

—Dudo de eso — dijo Nonoko con otro suspiro. —Dios, Miki, sólo tú puedes encontrar un defecto en Natsume Hyuuga.

La fulminé con la mirada cuando giré la cabeza hacia la parte de atrás del estacionamiento. —Es un idiota.

—Eso no es cierto, —intervino Anna. — Wakako dijo que habló con ella en una fiesta recientemente. Ella estaba con Sumire y Yura, y dijo que sólo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Él fue muy amable.

Eso tenía sentido. Wakako era sin duda la feíta si estaba con Sumire y Yura. Me pregunté cuál de ellas quedaría con Natsume esa noche.

—Es encantador —dijo Nonoko. —No eres más que la pequeña señorita cínica, como de costumbre. —ella me dio una cálida sonrisa desde el otro lado de la cabina. —Pero, ¿qué demonios fue lo que hizo para que llegaras a lanzarle la Cola? —Ahora sonaba preocupada.

— ¿Te dijo algo, Miki? —

—No —mentí. —No es nada. Sólo me molestó—.

Fea.

La palabra rebotaba en mi mente mientras aceleré por la 5th calle. No me atreví a decirles a mis amigas acerca del nuevo y maravilloso insulto que acababa de ser añadido a mi lista de defectos, pero cuando me miré en el espejo retrovisor, la afirmación de Natsume de que era poco atractiva, indeseable etiqueta (más como repudiada) parecía estarse confirmando.

Anna es una figura perfecta de reloj de arena, cálida y con acogedores ojos azul claro. Nonoko tiene el cutis perfecto y las piernas de una milla de largo.

No podía compararme con cualquiera de ellas.

—Bueno, digo que vayamos a otra fiesta, ya que es tan temprano —Nonoko sugirió. —Me enteré de una en Oak Hill. Algunos chicos la universidad están en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y decidieron tener un reventón grande. Yura me lo dijo esta mañana. ¿Queréis ir? —.

— ¡Sí! — Anna se enderezó debajo de la manta. — ¡Totalmente deberíamos ir! En las fiestas universitarias hay chicos universitarios. ¿No sería divertido, Mikan? —

Suspiré. —No. En realidad no.

—Oh, vamos —Nonoko me alcanzó y me apretó el brazo— Esta vez no bailaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Y Annie y yo nos comprometemos a mantener a todos los chicos calientes lejos de ti, puesto que es evidente que los odias.

Ella sonrió, tratando de empujarme de nuevo a un buen estado de ánimo.

—No odio a los chicos calientes— le dije. —Sólo a uno— después de un momento, suspiré y volví a la carretera, en dirección a la línea del condado. —Muy bien, vamos a ir. Pero me comprarán helado después. De dos bolas **.**

—Trato hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni la historia, ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

No hay nada más pacífico que la calma del sábado por la noche, o el domingo por la mañana muy temprano. Los ronquidos sordos de papá retumbaban desde el pasillo, pero el resto de la casa estaba en silencio cuando me deslicé en algún momento después de uno de ellos. O tal vez me había ensordecido por el ruido del bajo en la fiesta de Oak Hill. Honestamente, la idea de la pérdida auditiva no me molestaba demasiado. Si eso significaba que nunca tendría que escuchar tecno de nuevo, lo era todo para mí.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y caminé a través del oscuro y vacío cuarto. Vi la postal sobre la mesa de café, enviada desde cualquier ciudad dónde estuviera mamá ahora, pero no me molesté en leerla. Todavía estaría allí por la mañana, y estaba demasiado cansada, así que me arrastré por las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

Ahogando un bostezo, colgué mi abrigo en el respaldo de mi silla y me acerqué a la cama. La migraña comenzó a disminuir cuando pateé mis Converse a través de la habitación. Estaba exhausta, pero mi trastorno obsesivo compulsivo estaba llamando por completo. El montón de ropa limpia en el suelo, al pie de mi cama tenía que ser doblada antes de que pudiera dormir.

Con cuidado, levanté cada pieza de ropa y la doblé con precisión vergonzosa. Entonces apilé las camisas, jeans y la ropa interior en secciones separadas en el suelo. De alguna manera, el acto de doblar la ropa arrugada me tranquilizaba. Como ya hice las pilas perfectas, mi mente se despejó, mi cuerpo se relajó, y mi irritación de la noche de música fuerte y desagradable y cerdos rico, obsesionados con el sexo disminuyó. Con cada arruga incluso, volví a nacer.

Cuando toda la ropa estuvo doblada, me puse de pie, dejando las pilas en el suelo. Me quité el jersey y los pantalones vaqueros, que apestaban a las fiestas sofocantes, y los tiré en el cesto de la esquina de mi habitación. Podría ducharme por la mañana.

Estaba demasiado cansada para hacer frente a esta noche.

Antes de arrastrarme debajo de las sábanas, di un vistazo al espejo de cuerpo entero al otro lado del cuarto. Busqué mi reflejo con nuevos ojos, con nuevos conocimientos. Incontrolable cabello castaño ondulado. Una nariz larga. Grandes muslos. Busto pequeño. Sí.

Definitivamente material de fea ¿Cómo no lo había sabido?

Quiero decir, nunca me consideré particularmente atractiva y no era difícil ver que Nonoko y Anna, dos delgadas bellezas, eran magníficas, pero aún así. El hecho de que jugaba el papel de la fea en su dúo delicioso no se me había ocurrido. Gracias a Natsume Hyuuga, pude verlo ahora.

A veces es mejor ser ignorante.

Tiré una manta hasta mi barbilla, ocultando mi cuerpo desnudo de la mirada al espejo. Natsume era la prueba viviente de que la belleza era sólo superficial, por lo que ¿por qué sus palabras me molestaban?

Yo era inteligente. Yo era una buena persona. Entonces, ¿a quién le importaba si era la fea? Si fuera atractiva, tendría que hacer frente a tipos como Natsume tropezando conmigo. ¡Uf! Así que ser la fea tenía sus beneficios, ¿no? Ser poco atractiva no tenía que apestar.

¡Maldito Natsume Hyuuga! no podía creer que me estuviera haciendo preocuparme por tal estúpida, mierda sin sentido y poco profunda.

Cerré los ojos. No lo pensaría por la mañana. No pensaría en feas nunca más.

El domingo era fantástico, agradable, tranquilo, euforia sin interrupciones. Por supuesto, las cosas solían ser bastante tranquilas cuando mamá no estaba.

Cuando estaba en casa, la casa parecía ruidosa. Siempre había música o risa o algo alegre y caótico.

Pero parecía que no estaría en casa durante más de un par de meses, y en el momento en que ella se había ido, todo acabó por callarse. Al igual que yo, papá no era muy sociable. Era enterrado por lo general en su trabajo o viendo la televisión. Lo que significaba que la casa Yukihira estaba casi en silencio.

Y, en una mañana después de que me había visto obligada a soportar todo el ruido de clubes y fiestas, una casa tranquila era el equivalente a la perfección.

Pero el lunes apestaba.

Todos los lunes apestan, por supuesto, pero este lunes realmente lo jodió todo. Todo comenzó a primera hora cuando Jessica se dejó caer en español con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y de rímel.

—Anna, ¿qué va mal? — Le pregunté. — ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está todo bien?—

Lo admito, siempre me asustaba realmente en las raras ocasiones en que Anna llegaba a clase en luciendo algo menos que alegría. Quiero decir, ella estaba constantemente saltando y riendo.

Así que cuando llegó en un aspecto tan deprimido, me asustó hasta la mierda.

Anna sacudió la cabeza tristemente y se desplomó en su asiento.

—Todo está bien, pero... ¡no puedo ir al baile de bienvenida! —Nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus grandes ojos chocolate. — ¡Mamá no me deja ir! —

¿Eso era todo? ¿Me ha hecho asustarme por el baile de bienvenida?

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté, todavía tratando de ser simpática.

—Estoy castigada —Anna aspiró por la nariz. −Vio mi boleta de calificaciones en mi cuarto esta mañana, descubrió que suspendí química, ¡y se enloqueció! ¡Es jodidamente injusto! El baile de bienvenida de baloncesto es, como, mi baile favorito del año... después del de promoción y del de Halloween y del de bienvenida de fútbol.

Incliné mi barbilla y la miré burlonamente. —Wow, ¿cuántos favoritos tienes? — Ella no contestó. O se rió.

—Lo siento, Anna. Sé que tiene que apestar... pero yo tampoco voy. —No he mencionado que consideraba la total práctica de los bailes de la escuela degradantes o que no eran más que desechos gigantes de tiempo y de dinero. Anna ya sabía mi opinión sobre el asunto, y yo no creía que ayudara recordarle la situación. Pero yo estaba muy feliz, no sería la única chica que se lo saltaría. — ¿Qué tal esto? Iré a tu casa y veremos películas toda la noche. ¿Tu madre estará bien con eso?—

Anna asintió con la cabeza y se secó los ojos con el puño de la manga. —Sí— dijo ella. — Mamá te quiere. Piensa que eres una buena influencia para mí. Así que va a estar bien. Gracias, Mikan. ¿Podemos ver Expiación otra vez? ¿O ya estás harta?—

Sí, estaba muy enferma de los romances sentimentales con los que Anna se desmayaba, pero podía superarlo. Le sonreí.

—Nunca me canso de James McAvoy. Incluso podemos ver La joven Jane Austen si quieres. Será un programa doble.

Ella se echó a reír —por fin— justo cuando el maestro se dirigió a la parte delantera de la sala y comenzó a enderezar obsesivamente los lápices en su escritorio antes de pasar lista. Anna echó una mirada al escuálido maestro. Cuando me miró, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro brillaban con lágrimas frescas. — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte, Mikan? —Susurró —Le iba a preguntar a Mochiage si quería ir conmigo. Ahora voy a tener que esperar hasta el baile de promoción para pedirle un baile.

Debido a su estado delicado, decidí no recordarle que a Mochiage no le interesaría porque tenía el busto grande. En lugar de eso acabé diciendo: —Lo sé. Lo siento, Anna.

Una vez que la pequeña crisis estuvo detrás de nosotras, español pasó sin problemas.

Las lágrimas de Anna se aclararon, y en el momento en que sonó el timbre, se reía vertiginosamente mientras Yura, una amiga nuestra, nos hablaba de su nuevo novio.

Me enteré de que había sacado una A en mi última _Prueba de vocabulario_. Además, entendiendo totalmente cómo conjugar los verbos regulares en presente subjuntivo.

Así que estaba malditamente de bastante buen humor cuando Anna, Yura, y yo salimos del aula.

—Y tiene un trabajo en el campus—divagaba Yura cuando fuimos de camino por el pasillo lleno de gente.

— ¿A qué escuela va? —le pregunté.

—A la comunidad universitaria de Oak Hill —Ella sonaba un poco avergonzada, y se apresuró a añadir: —Pero es sólo para conseguir su título de asociado antes de ir a una universidad. Y Oak Hill no es una mala escuela ni nada—.

—Ahí es donde iré yo —dijo Anna— No quiero ir demasiado lejos de casa.

Anna y yo éramos como polos opuestos, era una especie de gracia a veces. Siempre se puede predecir lo que una de nosotras va a querer hacer justamente escogiendo lo inverso de la otra. Personalmente, yo quería salir del infierno de Alice, tan pronto como fuera posible. La graduación no podría llegar suficientemente pronto, y entonces yo estaría en Nueva York para la universidad.

Pero la idea de estar tan lejos de Anna, —no verla despidiéndose de mí todos los días o escuchar su parloteo acerca de bailes y chicos gays— de repente me asustó.

No estaba del todo segura de cómo iba a manejar la situación. Ella y Nonoko eran un tipo de equilibrio para mí. No estaba segura de si alguien estaría dispuesto a aguantar mi cinismo una vez que me fuera de la ciudad.

—Debemos llegar biología, Annie —dijo Yura mientras sacudía su largo flequillo negro de sus ojos. —Ya sabes cómo se pone el maestro Misaki cuando llegamos tarde.

Salieron corriendo al departamento de ciencia, y comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al régimen del programa de AP4. Mi mente se dirigió a otros lugares, a un futuro sin mis mejores amigas para mantenerme sana. Nunca lo había considerado antes, y ahora que estaba pensando en ello, me hizo ponerme muy nerviosa. Sabía que ellas se burlarían de mí por ello, pero tendría que encontrar una manera de mantenerme en contacto constante.

Creo que mis ojos perdieron el contacto con mi cerebro, porque lo siguiente que supe, fue que me encontré de golpe con Natsume Hyuuga.

Ese fue el final de mi buen humor.

Tropecé hacia atrás, y todos mis libros de texto se deslizaron de mis brazos y se estrellaron contra el suelo. Natsume me agarró por los hombros, sus manos grandes me capturaron antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de tropezar con mis propios pies y golpear el suelo.

—Whoa —dijo, estabilizándome.

Estábamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Me sentí como si hubiera insectos arrastrándose por debajo de mi piel, extendiéndose por los lugares donde sus manos me habían tocado. Me estremecí de asco, pero él lo malinterpretó.

—Wow, feíta —dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante. Él era muy alto, lo había olvidado, sentada junto a él en el _Nest_ la otra noche. Era uno de los poco chicos en nuestra escuela que era más alto que Nonoko, por lo menos 6.2 pies de altura. Un pie entero más alto que yo. — ¿Hago que tus rodillas tiemblen?

—Si como no —me torcí fuera de su alcance, plenamente consciente de que sonaba como una total mentirosa, pero simplemente no importaba. Me arrodillé y empecé a recoger mis libros, y para mi intenso desagrado, Natsume se unió a mí.

Estaba jugando el papel de buen samaritano, por supuesto. Apuesto a que estaba esperando a que una porrista caliente, como Nonoko, pasara y pensara que estaba siendo un caballero. Qué cerdo. Siempre buscando darse a notar.

—Inglés, ¿eh? —Dijo, echando un vistazo a los papeles dispersos, cuando los cogió— ¿Puedes decir algo interesante?

— _The sound of your voice makes me want to kill myself_ —me levanté y esperé a que me entregara mis papeles.

—Eso suena sexy —dijo, poniéndose de pie y dándome la pila del trabajo en español que habíamos recogido juntos. — ¿Qué significa?

—El tono de tu voz hace que quiera suicidarme.

—Excéntrica.

Sin otra palabra, cogí los papeles de sus manos, los guardé dentro de uno de mis libros, y troté camino a clase. Tenía que poner la mayor distancia entre yo y el hijo de puta mujeriego como fuera posible. ¿Feíta? ¿En serio? ¡Él sabía mi nombre! El imbécil egoísta no podía dejarme en paz. Por no hablar de que mi piel todavía picaba donde me había tocado.

La clase AP del maestro Narumi consistía sólo de nueve estudiantes, y siete de ellos ya estaban en la clase en el momento en que entré por la puerta. Narumi me lanzó una mirada sucia a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, presionándome porque la campana sonaría en cualquier momento. Llegar tarde era un delito grave en su opinión, y casi tarde constituía un delito menor. No fui la última en aparecer, sin embargo. Eso ayudó un poco.

Me senté en el fondo de la clase y comencé a abrir mi cuaderno, pidiéndole a Dios que el patético profesor no me llamara por mi tardanza. Con mi estado de ánimo actual, no había garantía de que no empezaría a maldecirlo. No lo hizo y los dos nos ahorramos el drama.

El último estudiante entró justo cuando sonó la campana. —Lo siento, maestro Narumi. Estaba poniendo carteles promoviendo la ceremonia de inauguración de la próxima semana. No ha empezado aún, ¿verdad?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando levanté la vista al chico que acababa de entrar.

Muy bien, así que no estoy tranquila por el hecho de que odio a los adolescentes que salen en la escuela secundaria y que constantemente deliran y hablan de lo mucho que "quieren" a su novio o novia. Admito que odio a las chicas que dicen que aman a alguien antes de que estén saliendo. No oculto el hecho de que, en mi opinión, el amor toma años —cinco o diez por lo menos— para desarrollarse, y las relaciones de la escuela secundaria parecen sin sentido para mí. Todo el mundo sabía esto de mí... pero nadie sabía que yo era casi un hipócrita.

Bueno, vale, Nonoko y Anna lo sabían, pero no contaban.

Ruka Nogi. Aparte del extraño nombre, era perfecto en todos los sentidos. No era un jugador de fútbol cargado de testosterona. No era un sensible hippie que tocaba la guitarra. No escribía poesía o usaba delineador de ojos. Así que probablemente no habría sido clasificado como el chico típico caliente, pero eso trabajaba a mi favor, ¿verdad? Los deportistas, chicos de bandas, y chicos Emo no miraban dos veces —como Natsume redactó con tanta delicadeza— a la fea. Probablemente tenía una mejor oportunidad con el inteligente, políticamente activo, con algún chico socialmente torpe como Ruka. ¿No?

Mal, mal, mal.

Ruka Nogi era mi pareja perfecta. Desafortunadamente, él no tenía conocimiento de este hecho. Eso era todo, porque perdí mi capacidad para formar frases coherentes cada vez que se acercaba a mí. Probablemente pensó que era muda o algo así. Nunca me miró ni me habló o incluso no pareció notarme en el fondo de la sala. Para una chica con un culo gordo, me sentí bastante invisible.

Me daba cuenta de Ruka, sin embargo. Me daba cuenta de su anticuado pero adorable corte rubio tazón y su piel de marfil pastosa. Me daba cuenta de sus ojos azules debajo de sus gafas con lentes ovalados. Me daba cuenta de que llevaba una chaqueta y la usaba con todo, y me daba cuenta de la manera adorable en que se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando en algo muy difícil. Yo estaba en... bueno, no era amor, pero definitivamente me gustaba. Me gustaba profundamente Ruka Nogi.

—Bien —murmuró el maestro Narumi—Pero mantén un ojo en el reloj mañana, Sr. Nogi.

—Claro que sí, señor.

Ruka se sentó en primera fila junto a Sumire Shouda.

Como una acosadora, escuché su conversación mientras Narumi comenzó a escribir los apuntes de clase en la pizarra.

Normalmente no soy una entrometida, pero he aquí, como hace la gente cosas locas. Al menos esa es la excusa popular.

— ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana, Ruka? —Sumire le preguntó a través de su nariz constantemente congestionada. — ¿Hiciste algo emocionante?

—Fue muy bueno —dijo Ruka. —Papá nos llevó a Nina y a mí fuera del estado. Recorrimos la Universidad de Southern Illinois juntos. Fue divertido.

— ¿Nina es tu hermana? —Sumire le preguntó.

—No. Nina es mi novia. Ella va al instituto Oak Hill. ¿No te hablé de ella? De todos modos, ambos fuimos aceptados, por lo que queríamos comprobarlo. Estoy buscando otras escuelas, pero hemos estado juntos durante un año y medio, y tenemos la necesidad de asistir a la misma escuela para evitar el problema de larga distancia.

— ¡Eso es dulce! —Exclamó Sumire— Yo estoy considerando sólo hacer algunas clases en Oak Hill antes de decidir a qué universidad voy a ir.

Mi piel había dejado de hormiguear, pero ahora mi estómago estaba haciendo repugnantes volteretas. Pensé que iba a vomitar, y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de salir corriendo de la clase con una mano ahuecada sobre mi boca. Al final, gané la batalla para mantener mi desayuno, pero aún me sentía bastante mierda.

¿Ruka tenía novia? ¿Desde hacía un año y medio? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

¿Cómo me perdí eso? ¿Y qué iban a ir a la universidad juntos? ¿Significa eso que era uno de esos estúpidos blandos románticos, de los que me burlaba a diario? Yo esperaba mucho más de Ruka Nogi. Esperaba que fuera tan escéptico acerca de la naturaleza del amor adolescente como yo. Esperaba que viera la universidad como una decisión muy importante, no uno que debía ser influida por el lugar donde tu novio/novia fuera aceptada. Esperaba que fuera... bueno, ¡inteligente!

 _No saldrá contigo, de todos modos_ , me susurró una voz en mi cabeza. Sonaba misteriosamente como el desconcertante susurro de Natsume Hyuuga. _Tú eres la fea, ¿recuerdas? Su novia es, probablemente, más delgada, con un busto grande._

Ni siquiera era la hora del almuerzo, y sin embargo, ya quería saltar de un acantilado. Bueno, está bien, eso era dramatizar un poco. Definitivamente, quería volver a casa e irme a la cama, sin embargo. Quería olvidar que Ruka tenía novia seria. Quería lavar la sensación de las manos de Natsume en mí. Mayormente, sin embargo, quería borrar la palabra fea de mi memoria.

Oh, sí, y las cosas se pusieron peor ese día, también.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, el hombre en las noticias empezó a hablar sobre alguna tormenta de nieve que aparecería a "tempranas horas de la mañana". Supongo que el consejo escolar se apiadó de nosotros ya que no habíamos tenido un solo día de nieve hasta ahora, porque se adelantó y suspendió las clases antes de estar afectados por la tormenta. Así que Nonoko llamó a las siete y treinta e insistió en que fuéramos a _Nest_ , ya que no teníamos que levantarnos temprano a la mañana siguiente.

—No sé, Nonoko —le dije — ¿Qué pasa si las carreteras están mal?

Lo admito. Estaba buscando alguna razón para no ir. Mi día fue bastante malo por su cuenta. No sabía si podría soportar la tortura de ese infierno, también.

—Miki, la tormenta no se supone que comenzará hasta, como, las tres de la mañana o algo. Mientras estemos en casa para entonces todo va a estar bien.

—Tengo un montón de deberes.

—No debes entregarlos hasta el miércoles. Puedes hacerlos mañana todo el día si quieres.

Suspiré. — ¿Pueden Anna y tú encontrar a otra que las lleve e ir sin mí? Simplemente no me siento bien para hacerlo. Ha sido un mal día, Nonoko.

Yo siempre podía contar con que Nonoko actuaría a la menor señal de problemas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó— ¿Estás bien? No parecías muy contenta en el almuerzo. ¿Se trata de tu madre?

—Nonoko.

—Dime lo que pasa.

—Nada —le aseguré— Hoy sólo apesta, ¿de acuerdo? Nada importante ni nada. No estoy de humor para ir de fiesta con ustedes esta noche.

Hubo una pausa en el otro extremo de la línea. Por último, Nonoko dijo: —Mikan, sabes que me lo puedes contar, ¿verdad? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, si es necesario. No mantengas las cosas embotelladas. No es bueno para ti.

— Nonoko, estoy bi...

—Estás bien —me interrumpió ella— Sí, lo sé. Sólo estoy diciendo que si tienes un problema, estoy aquí para ti.

—Ya lo sé —murmuré. Me sentía culpable por haberla puesto nerviosa por algo tan estúpido. Tenía la mala costumbre de esconder todas mis emociones, y Nonoko lo sabía muy bien. Ella siempre estaba tratando de tener un ojo en mí. Siempre persuadiéndome para compartir lo que no terminaría explotando más tarde. Podía ser molesto, pero saber que alguien se preocupaba... bueno, se sentía bien. Así que no podía enfadarme al respecto. —Lo sé, Nonoko. Sin embargo, estoy bien. Es sólo que... hoy me enteré de que Ruka tiene novia, y estoy un poco desanimada. Eso es todo.

—Oh, Miki —suspiró ella— Eso es una mierda. Lo siento. Tal vez si sales esta noche, Anna y yo podemos animarte. Dos bolas de helado y todo.

Dejé escapar una risita. —Gracias, pero no. Creo que me quedaré en casa esta noche.

Colgué el teléfono y bajé las escaleras, donde encontré a mi padre con el teléfono inalámbrico en la cocina. Lo oí antes de verlo. Estaba gritándole al receptor. Me paré en la puerta, suponiendo que me vería y de inmediato bajaría la voz. Pensé que algún agente tele operador estaba recibiendo un bronca de Izumi Yukihira, pero entonces apareció mi nombre.

— ¡Piensa en lo que le estás haciendo a Mikan! — La voz alta de papá, fruto de ira, sonaba más como una súplica. —Esto no es bueno para una chica de diecisiete años y su madre. Ella te necesita aquí en casa, Yuka. Te necesitamos aquí.

Me deslicé de nuevo a la sala de estar, sorprendida al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando con mi madre. A decir verdad, no sabía realmente cómo me sentía al respecto. Acerca de las cosas que estaba diciendo. Quiero decir, sí, perdí a mi mamá. Tenerla en casa hubiera sido bueno, pero no era como si no estuviéramos acostumbrados a estar sin ella.

Mi madre era una oradora motivacional. Cuando yo era una niña, había escrito algún tipo de estimulante, inspirador libro acerca de cómo mejorar la autoestima. No lo había vendido bien, pero todavía seguía ofreciéndose para hablar en universidades, grupos de apoyo, y graduaciones en todo el país. Dado que el libro había fracasado, ella se vendía muy barato.

Durante un tiempo, había tomado sólo puestos de trabajo locales. En los que podía conducir a casa después de que terminara diciéndole a la gente que se amaran a ellos mismos. Pero después de que mi abuela muriera, cuando tenía doce años, mamá estaba un poco deprimida. Papá le sugirió que se tomara unas vacaciones. Sólo salir por un par de semanas.

Cuando regresó, habló de todos los lugares que había visto y la gente que había conocido. Supongo que tal vez eso fue lo que provocó su adicción a viajar. Porque después de las vacaciones, mamá comenzó a reservar eventos por todas partes.

En Colorado y Nuevo Hampshire. Había hecho tours enteros.

Sólo esta gira, en la que estaba ahora, había sido la más larga. No había estado en casa en casi dos meses, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba segura desde donde ella estaba hablando.

Obviamente por eso papá estaba enfadado. Debido a que había estado ausente durante tanto tiempo.

—Maldita sea, Yuka. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser una niña y volver a casa? ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa con nosotros... para quedarte? —La forma en la voz de mi padre se quebró cuando pronunció la frase que casi me hizo llorar. —Yuka —murmuró— Yuka, te amamos. Mikan y yo te echamos de menos, y queremos que vuelvas a casa.

Me apreté contra la pared que me separaba de papá, mordiéndome los labios. Dios, esto solo era patético. Quiero decir, ¿por qué no solo pedían un divorcio de mierda y ya? ¿Era yo la única que podía ver que las cosas no iban bien aquí? ¿Cuál era el punto de estar casados si mamá se iba siempre?

—Yuka —dijo mi padre, y pensé que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Entonces le oí poner el teléfono en el mostrador. La conversación había terminado.

Le di un par de minutos antes de entrar en la cocina. —Oye papá, ¿Está todo bien?—

—Sí —dijo. Dios, era un mal mentiroso. —Oh, está bien abejorro. Acabo de tener una charla con tu madre... y te envía su amor.

— ¿Desde dónde esta vez?

—Umm... del Condado de Orange — dijo. —Ella está visitando a tu tía Leah mientras habla en una escuela secundaria de allí. Guay, ¿eh? Puedes decirles a tus amigos que tu madre está en OC ahora. Te gusta ese programa, ¿no?

—Sí —dije —Me gustaba... pero fue cancelado hace unos años.

—Ah, bueno... Creo que estoy atrasado, abejorro —Vi sus ojos ir a la deriva hacia el mostrador, donde había dejado las llaves de su coche, y los seguí. Se dio cuenta de esto y desvió la mirada rápidamente, antes de que pudiera decir nada. — ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, podría hacer algo, pero... —Me aclaré la garganta, sin saber cómo decir la frase siguiente. Papá y yo realmente no teníamos la costumbre de hablar el uno con el otro. — Podría quedarme en casa, también. ¿Quieres que me quede aquí y, vea la televisión contigo o algo así?

—Oh, no, abejorro —dijo con una risa poco convincente.

—Ve a divertirte con tus amigos. Probablemente me vaya a dormir temprano esta noche, de todos modos.

Le miré a los ojos, esperando que cambiara de opinión.

Papá siempre se ponía muy deprimido después de sus peleas con mamá. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo abordar el tema.

Y en el fondo de mi mente, había un pequeño temor. Era una estupidez, de verdad, pero no lo podía dejar. Mi padre era un alcohólico en recuperación. Quiero decir, lo dejó antes de que yo naciera, y no había tocado una gota desde... pero a veces, cuando recibía todos los pucheros de mamá, me asustaba. Tenía miedo a que pudiera coger las llaves del coche e ir a la tienda de licor o algo así. Como he dicho, era ridículo, pero el miedo no puede ser vencido.

Papá rompió nuestro contacto ocular y se movió incómodo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el fregadero, lavando el plato de espaguetis que se había comido. Quería caminar hacia allí coger el plato —su patética excusa para distraerse— y tirarlo al suelo.

Quería decirle como de estúpido era todo esto con mamá. Quería que se diera cuenta de la pérdida de tiempo que eran estas tontas depresiones y peleas y sólo admitir que las cosas no iban bien.

Pero, por supuesto, no podía. Lo único que pude decir fue: —Papá...

Él me enfrentó, sacudiendo la cabeza, con un trapo húmedo colgando de su mano.

—Sal y diviértete —dijo. —En serio, quiero que lo hagas. Eres niña sólo una vez.

No hubo discusión. Esa fue su manera sutil de decirme que quería estar solo.

—De acuerdo— dije —Si estás seguro... Voy a llamar a Nonoko.

Caminé arriba hacia mi dormitorio. Tomé mi teléfono móvil de encima de la cómoda y marqué el número de Nonoko. Dos tonos y respondió.

—Hey, Nonoko. He cambiado de opinión sobre _Nest_... y, eh, ¿crees que estaría bien si me quedo esta noche contigo? Te contaré sobre esto más adelante, pero... no me quiero quedar en casa.

Volví a doblar la ropa limpia del suelo en los pies de mi cama antes de irme, pero no me ayudó tanto como lo solía hacer.


	3. Chapter 3

—Sírveme otro, Joe —deslicé el vaso vacío hacia el camarero, que lo atrapó con facilidad.

—Te estoy cortando el hilo, Mikan.

Rodé mis ojos. —Es cola de cereza.

—Qué puede ser tan peligroso como el whisky —puso el vaso en el mostrador detrás de la barra. —No hay más. Me lo agradecerás más adelante. La cafeína da dolores de cabeza que son una perra, y sé cómo son las chicas. Cuando ganes cinco libras, me culparás.

—Lo que sea.

¿Y qué si he ganado peso? Ya era la fea y el hombre al que quería impresionar tenía novia seria. Podría ganar setenta libras y no estar peor.

—Lo siento, Mikan. —Joe se mudó al otro extremo de la barra, donde Yura y su mejor amiga, Sumire, esperaban pedir sus bebidas.

Yo tamborileaba los dedos sobre la superficie de madera de la barra, mi mente se fue lejos de las luces estroboscópicas y de la música. ¿Por qué no había insistido en quedarme en casa con papá? ¿Por qué no le hice hablar conmigo? Me mantuve imaginándomelo, revolcándose en su miseria... solo.

Pero así es como nosotros los Yukihira manejamos el estrés.

Solos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podemos cualquiera de nosotros abrirnos? ¿Por qué no admite papá que él y mamá tienen problemas? ¿Por qué no podía enfrentarme al respecto?

—Hola, feíta.

¿Por qué ese idiota tiene que sentarse a mi lado?

—Vete, Natsume —gruñí, con la mirada fija en mis dedos inquietos.

—No puedo —dijo—. Como ves, feíta, no soy de rendirme fácilmente. Estoy decidido a engancharme con una de tus amigas, preferiblemente con la que tiene la percha excepcional.

—Entonces ves a hablar con ella —sugerí.

—Lo haría, pero Natsume Hyuuga no persigue a las chicas. Ellas le persiguen a él. —Él me sonrió. —Está bien. Ella estará aquí pidiéndome dormir con ella pronto. Hablar contigo sólo acelerará el proceso. Hasta entonces, tienes el honor de disfrutar de mi compañía. Por suerte para mí, no se ve como si estuvieras armada con una bebida esta noche. —Él se rió, pero se detuvo de repente. Podía sentir sus ojos en mí, pero no levanté la vista.

— ¿Estás bien? No pareces tan agresiva como de costumbre.

—Déjame en paz, Natsume. Lo digo en serio.

— ¿Qué va mal?

—Vete.

La ansiedad en mi interior necesitaba escapar, ser liberada de alguna manera. No podía esperar a que Nonoko y yo volviéramos a su casa para desahogarme. Tenía que dejarlo salir en este momento. Pero no quería llorar, no delante de la mitad de la escuela, y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Joe o con la bolsa de basura que estaba mi lado, y golpear a alguien sólo me metería en problemas. No pude ver ninguna otra opción, pero me sentí como si fuera a explotar si no lo dejaba salir pronto.

Mamá estaba en California.

Papá se estaba ahogando.

Yo era demasiado cobarde como para hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que haber algo que te molesta —insistió Natsume. —Parece como si fueras a llorar. —Puso una mano sobre mi hombro, obligándome a enfrentarme a él.

— ¿Mikan?

Entonces hice una cosa muy jodida. Mi única excusa es que tenía una increíble cantidad de estrés, y necesitaba una salida. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera —algo lejos del drama de mis padres— sólo por un segundo. Y cuando vi mi oportunidad, no me detuve a pensar en lo mucho que lamentaría esto más adelante. Una oportunidad se sentó en el taburete de la barra junto a mí, y yo me abalancé sobre él. Literalmente.

Besé a Natsume Hyuuga.

En un segundo su mano estaba en mi hombro, y sus ojos carmesí descansando, por un momento, en mi cara, y al siguiente, mi boca estaba en la suya. Mis labios eran feroces con emoción embotellada, y él parecía tenso, con su cuerpo congelado en estado de shock. Eso no duró mucho tiempo. Un instante después, devolvió la agresión, sus manos volaron a mis lados y me tiraron hacia él. Se sentía como una batalla entre nuestras bocas. Mis manos le agarraron el pelo desordenado, tirando más de lo necesario, y la punta de sus dedos se clavaron en mi cintura.

Funcionó mejor que golpear a alguien. No sólo me ayudó a liberar la presión angustiosa, sino que definitivamente me distrajo. Quiero decir, es difícil pensar en tu padre cuando estás haciendo esto con alguien.

Y tan molesto como suena, Natsume era un muy buen besador. Él se inclinó hacia mí, y tiré de él con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de su taburete. En ese momento, no pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente el uno al otro. Nuestros asientos separados parecía como si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

Todos mis pensamientos se desvanecieron, y me convertí en una especie de ser físico. Las emociones desaparecieron. Nada existía, solo nuestros cuerpos y nuestros labios estaban en guerra en el centro de todo. ¡Fue una bendición! Fue increíble, para no pensar.

¡Nada! Nada... hasta que él lo jodió.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba de mi cintura, se arrastró a lo largo de mi torso, y llegó a pararse en mi busto.

Todo me inundó de nuevo, y de repente recordé exactamente quién me estaba besando. Saqué mis manos de su pelo y lo empujé lejos de mí tan duro como pude. La ira —fresca, ira caliente— se apoderó de mí, sustituyendo completamente la preocupación ansiosa que había estado sintiendo un minuto antes. Sus manos cayeron, una aterrizó en mi rodilla, cuando se apartó. Él me miró sorprendido, pero satisfecho con claridad.

—Wow, feíta, eso ha sido...

Y le di una bofetada. Le golpeé con tanta fuerza, que la palma de mi mano picó con el contacto.

La mano de mi rodilla voló a su mejilla. — ¿Qué demonios? —Preguntó. — ¿Por qué has hecho eso?—

—¡Idiota! — Grité. Salté de mi taburete y tomé por asalto la pista de baile. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba más loca que él.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando estaba en el jardín de infancia, tuve una experiencia traumática. Estaba a mitad de camino, cuando mis piernas temblaron, mis manos sudorosas me hicieron resbalar. Y sentí que faltaba una milla para aterrizar contra el suelo. Todos los niños de cinco años se rieron de mí y de mi rodilla raspada y ensangrentada.

Todos excepto uno.

Nonoko Ogasawara salió del grupo de niños boquiabiertos y caminó hasta ponerse delante de mí. Incluso en aquel entonces, yo sabía que ella era hermosa. Su cabello azul oscuro, ojos color cielo, sus mejillas rosadas... era la imagen de la perfección a los cinco años de edad. Ella podría haber estado desfilando en una pasarela.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy bien —le dije con lágrimas gruesas y calientes. No estaba segura de si estaba llorando por el dolor en mis rodillas o debido a que todos los compañeros de clase se reían de mí.

—No, no lo estás, estás sangrando, déjame ayudarte —. Extendió una mano y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Luego se volvió y les gritó a los chicos que se burlaban de mí.

Después de eso, básicamente, se nombró mi guardaespaldas personal, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, decidida a mantenerme lejos de los problemas. A partir de ese momento, fuimos las mejores amigas.

Por supuesto, eso fue antes de su popularidad y de que estuviera involucrada en lo de "fea". Ella terminó siendo alta (casi 1.85 ¡la chica era una amazona!), delgada y hermosa. Terminé viéndome como... bueno, todo lo contrario. Pero al vernos por separado, nadie pensaría que fuéramos cercanas. Nadie diría que la linda reina de la fiesta estuviera con la chica que era la ratoncita gorda de cabello feo del rincón.

Pero fuimos las mejores amigas. Ella había estado allí para mí, a pesar de todo. Se había mantenido conmigo el primer año, después de que yo hubiera tenido el corazón roto por primera vez y aunque no hubiera nada que hacer, sólo darle tiempo. Ella nunca me dejó aislarme o ahogarme en mi propia miseria. A pesar de que ella podría encontrar fácilmente a alguien más lindo, más cool, tener amigas populares, pero ella se quedo conmigo.

Así que cuando me pidió que la llevara a su casa después de la práctica de las animadoras la tarde del miércoles, estuve de acuerdo.

Es decir, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por mí en los últimos doce años, lo menos que podía hacer era llevarla de vez en cuando.

Esperé en la cafetería, mirando fijamente las psicodélicas paredes azules y anaranjadas, la persona que escogió los colores de nuestra escuela debe haber tenido un serio problema con las drogas. Tratando de terminar mis deberes de matemáticas. Yo estaba preguntándome a mí misma la vieja cuestión — ¿dónde se utiliza esto en la vida real?—.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro.

Sentí una sensación espeluznante en mi piel, y supe exactamente quién estaba detrás de mí.

Genial. De puta madre.

Me moví apartándome la mano de Natsume y me giré hacia su cara, agarrando mi lápiz como un dardo y apuntando directamente en su nuez de Adán.

Ni siquiera se inmutó. Sus ojos grises examinaron el lápiz con fingida curiosidad y dijo:

—Interesante. ¿Es así como saludas a todos los chicos que te gustan?

—Tú no me gustas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que me amas, entonces?

Odiaba la forma suave, segura en que hablaba. Muchas chicas pensaban que era sexy, pero en realidad era un acosador.

Todo en él gritaba ¡violación!. Ugh.

—Esto quiere decir que te odio —le espeté—. Y si no te quedas lejos de mí, te acusaré de acoso sexual.

—Podría ser un caso difícil —reflexionó Wesley. Quitándome el lápiz y comenzando a darle vueltas entre sus dedos—. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fuiste tú quien me besó. Técnicamente, puedo acusarte de acoso.

Apreté los dientes. Seguía odiándolo a pesar de eso, no me molestaría siquiera en recordarle que él había estado más que dispuesto a participar.

—Devuélveme mi lápiz —murmuré.

—No lo sé —dijo—. Contigo esto podría ser clasificado como un arma peligrosa... junto con los vasos de refresco de cereza. Interesante opción, por cierto. Yo siempre creí que eras una chica de Sprite. Sabías que... claro.

Lo fulmine con la mirada, esperando su combustión espontánea antes de que yo agarrara los libros de texto y los cuadernos de la mesa. Eludió mi intento de pisar su pie y se quedó mirándome mientras me marchaba por el pasillo. Estaba a medio camino de la gimnasio, donde Nonoko, la capitana de las animadoras, debía haber terminando su práctica, cuando me alcanzó.

—Oh, vamos, feíta. Eso fue sólo una broma. Relájate.

—No fue divertido.

—Tu sentido del humor necesita algo de práctica, entonces —sugirió él—. La mayoría de las chicas encuentran mis bromas divertidas.

—Esas chicas deben tener su coeficiente intelectual lo suficientemente bajo como para caer.

Se echó a reír. Al parecer, yo era la divertida.

—Oye, tú nunca me dijiste por qué te enfadaste la otra noche —dijo—. Estabas demasiado ocupada empujando tu lengua en mi garganta. Entonces, ¿cuál era el problema?

—Ninguno de tu...— empecé, pero me detuve de repente— ¡Oye! No... No hubo lengua! —Me recorrió un escalofrío de rabia, cuando me di cuenta de su sonrisa traviesa— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Lárgate de aquí. Dios, ¿por qué me acechas? Yo pensé que Natsume Hyuuga no perseguía a las chicas. Pensé que ellas lo perseguían a él, ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón. Natsume Hyuuga no persigue a las chicas, y no te estoy persiguiendo —dijo—. Estoy aquí esperando a mi hermana. Ella está haciendo un examen del Sr. Misaki. Yo solamente te vi en la cafetería y pensé…

— ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste en torturarme un poco más? —Apreté mis puños—. Déjame sola. Ya me has hecho bastante.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —se preguntó, sonando un poco sorprendido. No le respondí. No quería darle la satisfacción de saber que lo de "fea" me molestaba a causa de él. Disfrutaba demasiado de ello.

En su lugar, salí corriendo hacia las puertas del gimnasio tan rápido como pude. Esta vez no me siguió, gracias a Dios.

Me apresuré en entrar en el gimnasio azul y naranja .¡Oh, Dios!. Los colores brillantes... Yo podía sentir el dolor de cabeza acercándose...y me senté en las gradas más cercanas.

— ¡Muy bien el ensayo, chicas! —Gritó Nonoko desde el otro lado del gimnasio—. Bueno, el próximo partido de baloncesto es el viernes. Las quiero a todas practicando el baile, y Sumire trabaja las patadas altas. ¿De acuerdo? —El Escuadrón Skinny murmuró en un acuerdo general.

—Impresionante —dijo Nonoko—. Hasta luego, muchachas. ¡Vamos Panteras!

— ¡Vamos Panteras! —Corearon las otras animadoras, ya separadas. La mayoría de las chicas salieron corriendo hacia los vestuarios, unas pocas se dirigieron a las puertas, charlando entusiasmadas con sus amigas.

Nonoko salto sobre mí.

—Hola, Miki —dijo—, lo siento se nos fue el tiempo. ¿Te importa si me cambio antes de salir de aquí? Me siento un poco sucia.

—No me importa —murmuré.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, sospechando inmediatamente.

—Nada, Nonoko. Ve a cambiarte.

—Bianca, qué puedo hacer…

—No quiero hablar de ello. —Yo no estaba de humor para entrar en otro debate sobre Natsume con ella. Probablemente acabaría defendiéndolo como la última vez. — Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dije, suavizando mi voz—, un largo día. Dolor de cabeza. —Nonoko aún parecía escéptica cuando caminaba, bastante menos animada, hacia los vestuarios.

Fantástico. Me sentía como una zorra total. Ella sólo quería asegurarse de que yo estaba bien, y la alejé. No debería haberme irritado con ella a causa de Natsume, aunque ella pensara que era un maldito príncipe.

Pero cuando salió del vestuario con su sudadera con capucha y los pantalones vaqueros, su alegría habitual había vuelto. Ella se acerco hasta donde estaba sentada con su mochila cargada en el hombro, con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro impecable, sin problemas.

—A veces, no puedo creer la mierda se escucha en los vestuarios —dijo. — ¿Estás lista para irnos, Miki?

—Claro —Recogí mis libros y comencé a caminar hacia las puertas del gimnasio, con la esperanza de que Natsume no estuviera al acecho en los pasillos. Nonoko debió haber notado mi ansiedad. Pude ver la tensa mirada de preocupación en su rostro, pero ella no dejó que lo notara esta vez. En cambio, dijo—, así que, de acuerdo, Sumire realmente va a conseguir la reputación de ser una puta.

—Ya la tiene.

—Bueno, sí —admitió—, pero está a punto de empeorar. Ella está saliendo con un jugador de fútbol junior, ya sabes, como se llame, pero ella le dijo a un tipo de la escuela Oak Hill que quería llevarle a la Fiesta del Baloncesto. No sé por qué se hace estas cosas así misma. Tú, Annie, y yo tendremos asientos en la primera fila para el drama, cuando llegue la noche. Por cierto, ¿qué te pondrás para salir?

—Nada.

—Caliente, pero dudo que te dejen entrar desnuda, Miki. — Estábamos caminando por el laberinto de mesas en la cafetería para llegar hacia el estacionamiento.

—No. Me refiero a que Annie y yo no vamos a ir a la Fiesta —, dije.

—Por supuesto que sí, —protestó.

Negué con la cabeza. — Anna está castigada. Yo le prometí que iba a ir y que veríamos unas películas para chicas.

Nonoko me miró atónita mientras se abrió paso entre la puerta azul y entró al frío estacionamiento de estudiantes. — ¿Qué? Pero si a Annie le encanta la Fiesta del Baloncesto. Es su favorita después de la Fiesta del Fútbol.

Sonreí un poco, a pesar de mí misma. —Y el de promoción.

— ¿Por qué no sabía yo esto? El baile de bienvenida está cerca. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

Me encogí de hombros. — Lo siento. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Y creo que Anna sigue estando abatida. No quiere ni hablar de eso.

—Pero…pero ¿con quién voy a ir al baile ahora?

—Umm, un chico —sugerí—, Nonoko, no es que sea difícil que tú puedas conseguir una cita — .Cogí las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo trasero y abrí las puertas de mi auto.

—Bien, ¿quién demonios quiere ir con una gorda peluda?

—Tú no eres eso.

Se subió en el asiento del copiloto y se envolvió en la manta que Jessica había usado un par de noches antes. —Maldita sea, Miki. Tú, realmente, necesitas conseguir una calefacción de mierda.

—Y tú necesitas, realmente, conseguir tu propio coche.

Ella cambió de tema. —Está bien, de vuelta al baile. Si vosotras dos no van... ¿se molestarían si les estropeo la fiesta de películas? Podría ser una noche de chicas. No hemos hecho una desde hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo de mierda, le sonreí. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Nosotras no habíamos tenido una noche de películas juntas en mucho tiempo, y sería agradable pasar el rato sin el drama de los chicos o música tecno fuerte. Por una vez, en realidad podríamos divertirnos en la noche de viernes.

Así que, bajé el volumen de mi auto radio y le dije: —Una semana, a partir del viernes, es una cita.


End file.
